prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart Link Pretty Cure
is a Pretty Cure fan series created by CureRay. It centers around five girls who become legendary angels, Pretty Cure. Plot See: Heart Link Pretty Cure Episodes The land of Céleste is a land where all the guardian angel fairies live. They watch over humans from Earth, and make sure they're safe and happy- even if they fail at times. However, one day a great evil attacks, and harms many guardian angels. This causes Earth to basically break;the levels of despair in the world skyrocket. So, Enzuru, an angel in training goes out to find the Pretty Cure, the only people who can save the world. Characters Pretty Cures : Momoko is optimistic, ambitious, and likes to help others. However, she's a bit of a coward, not the brightest, and isn't all that confident. She also has a weak body. She transforms into the angel of happiness. Her theme colour is pink. : Kaede is mature, independent, confident. However, she has a big ego, and isn't the best at working in a team. She transforms into the angel of beauty. Her theme colour is scarlet. : Sachiko is athletic, energetic, carefree. However, she tends to not take things seriously, and not think about other's feelings. She transforms into the angel of passion. Her theme colour is yellow. : Yuuka is intelligent, kind, thoughtful. She likes to draw. However, she's also shy, clumsy, and not athletic at all. She transforms into the angel of gentleness. Her theme colour is green. : Miku is graceful, but also mysterious. She's talented at many things, but mostly does them half-heartedly. She's also cold, and takes things way too seriously. She's a guardian angel in training, called Sora, who seems to be keeping a secret. She transforms into the angel of hope. Her theme colour is blue. ???: The mid-season cure. The only information revealed about her is she represents purity, and her theme colour is white. Céleste : An energetic fairy, who wants to do her best for the cures. However, she's inexperienced and young, which means she often makes things worse by accident. She was chosen to search for the cures due to her pure heart. She's also a guardian angel in training. : Enzuru's older brother, who always feels the need to look after her. He's responsible and kind, but often fails to accept his own weaknesses, and often cares about others more than himself. He has a human form, called . Larmes : The head of Larmes. At the moment, not a lot is known about him, aside from his strength. However, rumours say more information will be revealed soon. : One of the generals of Larmes, who's greatly powerful. For a few episodes, she pretends to be a girl called , who only ever appears in front of any of the cures when they're left alone. : One of the generals at Larmes, who appears to be an incredibly vain girl. She wants world to freeze over, so she could be crowned to be the most beautiful girl on the planet. She appears to be insecure. : Another general at Larmes. He wants the world to be covered in fog, so everyone would lose their way, and he'd be number one. He's sadistic, and wants all happiness erased from the world. Locations Items [[Link Perfume|'Link Perfume']]: The transformation device of the series. It resembles a perfume bottle, with two slots for Mix Gemstones. Depending on the combination of gemstones use, it can be used to change into many different forms. [[Mix Gemstones|'Mix Gemstones']]: The main collectible of the series. They're said to be legendary items in Celeste, which can help to boost the happiness of earth. Media Trivia Gallery Momoko.png|Momoko's civilian form, made with Kisekae Kaede.png|Kaede's civilian form, made with Kisekae Sachiko.png|Sachiko's civilian form, made with Kisekae Yuuka.png|Yuuka's civilian form, made with Kisekae Miku.png|Miku's civilian form, made with Kisekae 20181027_160539.jpg|Designs for Colourful, Cherry and Primrose, by Harmony 20181027_184133.jpg|Designs for Meadow and Spirit, by Harmony Category:Fan Series